Time to Travel
by perplexing platypus
Summary: Emmett decides it's time to take a few trips around the world. Nessie's old enough to travel so the Cullen's pack up for a year they'll never forget. But a coven of vampires can't travel without a few troubles along the way...


Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! So I was really bored on my half day and started to write this! I'm not the best at updating on time…I'll just tell you that up front. But I'll do my best!! Enjoy!!...and review ;) **

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I sadly do not own Twilight. ( **

I frowned as Emmett slid the packet of paper in front of me. "Is this really necessary Em?" I whined. "I could do this in my sleep!"

Emmett just smiled his evil grin and opened up the newest issue of National Geographic, sliding his chair back and resting his feet on Esme's sparkling counter tops.

"Sorry kiddo, I promised your pop that you would finish it before he and your mother got home."

I glared at him and looked at the first few problems.

_1. What is the capital of Turkey?_

_2. 598764 x (67800 / 49288) - 343_

_3. Name the first sixteen presidents of the United States:_

I sighed and began the first few problems. As I started to doze off, I wondered why my parents insisted on home schooling me when I was way ahead of everyone in my grade. I mean, most 7 year olds didn't even know how to find the Molarity, which I could in a heartbeat. I groaned in my chair, and was instantly startled by Emmett's booming laugh. "What is it this time?" I giggled.

"Listen to these people," Emmett boomed. "_It is a well known fact that the grizzly is the most dangerous animal present at Yellowstone National Park. Weighing up to 1500 pounds and standing taller than the average man, the grizzly bear is noted for being one of the most aggressive animals in the park. A grizzly bear attack can be extremely gruesome so survey them only with extreme caution. No man alive has ever fought a grizzly and came out unscathed…"_

I smiled as I pictured Uncle Emmett coming across a grizzly bear in Yellowstone. Most onlookers would probably think that Emmett was the grizzly bear.

"Seriously, though," Emmett continued. "No man alive has ever fought a grizzly and come out unscathed! Well, they better get their facts straight next time or I may just have to go prove them wrong."

"Well technically Emmett, the article did say 'no man alive', and I'm not sure that you would be considered alive. At least not to their standards," I replied nonchalantly.

Emmett just shrugged and humphed, sinking back into his chair. Seizing my opportunity I added, "But a trip to Yellowstone would be fun, don't you think? I mean, tons of wildlife, lots of forest, not to mention a great opportunity for you to drive us all crazy in your jeep."

As my suggestion registered in his brain I could see his expression grow lighter and lighter. Suddenly he jumped out of his chair at an extremely inhuman speed and ran upstairs, probably going to tell Aunt Rose all about his new planned trip. Maybe she could break the news to him that he is technically not allowed to hunt the animals in the park.

Emmett out of the way, I quickly ran to the fridge and pulled out the disgusting grape juice my mother kept in there. She'd been trying to get me to drink some all week,but to no avail. It smelled horrid and probably tasted worse. Opening the jug as quickly as I could I got out a cup and began to pour slowly.

Humming to myself, I waited patiently till Emmett came bounding back down the stairs.

"Finally giving in to your mom huh Nessie?" Emmett grinned.

"I thought I might just give it a...oops!" I cried as I 'accidentally' spilled the grape juice all over the counter.

Emmett got out of his chair before the juice spread to him. "Man, Nessie, you're just as clumsy as your mom was." He didn't seem upset, more amused.

"Sorry Em. I'll clean it up." As I wiped up the mess and put what was left of the grape juice back in the fridge, Emmett picked up my now soggy, purple homework.

He frowned. "Looks like your off the hook little lady."

"Sweet!" I exclaimed as I tried to move past Emmett before he realized something was up. Luck was not on my side, though, as he slid in front of me, blocking anyway out.

"You spilled that juice on purpose, didn' t you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I replied, attempting to look hurt. He didn't buy it.

"You know, if there's one other thing you inherited from your mom, it's your inability to lie," he said, his expression changing from serious to entertained in a second. "But hey, I'm just glad that a little bit of Uncle Emmett is rubbing off on you! So, what do we do now?"

Knowing Emmett, the only two answers he would agree to would be horror films or video games. Not feeling in the mood for terror and blood, I decided to go with Super Smash Bros. Just as I was about to beat Em for the fifth time my parents came through the door, followed closely by Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper.

I punched Emmett's character one more time before running into my parents arms. "So how was your guy's double date?" I asked, hugging my mother tightly.

"Horrible," my father responded. "We spent the entire time worrying what Emmet was going to come up with to do with you to pass the time." He flashed his crooked grin in Emmet's direction.

"Hey!" Emmett cried. "I didn't request that we do anything today. Sure I thought of a hundred things we could've accomplished by the time you slowpokes got home, but I resisted temptation!"

"Well that's a first," I heard Jasper whisper. I giggled in agreement.

"So what did you two do?" my mother asked, brushing my bronze wavy hair out of my eyes.

I lifted my hand to her cheek and replayed my day in her head, starting from when Emmet twoke me up with his horrible trumpet playing to now, skipping over my 'accident' with the grape juice. My mom chuckled softly as we sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV. to the news. Just as I was about to ask how their date really did go my father lifted up the soggy mess of papers that was my homework out of the trash can.

"What is this?" he asked softly. I started reciting Shakespeare in my head as I turned around, smiling apologetically.

"I accidentally spilled some grape juice on it," I replied, then turned to Emmett who was still at the Wii. I shot him a threatening glare, hoping he wouldn't give me away.

Instead of the grim line I was expecting, my dad was smiling playfully at me. "I know you hate homework Nessie, but really? Grape juice? You and Emmett were home without us for once and all you could come up with was grape juice? I'm disappointed. I was expecting burning buildings or flooding houses."

I smiled. "Well, Esme hid all of Emmett's lighters and I think Aunt Alice would kill me if I flooded her closet so we went with the more subtle approach."

As I finished, Alice walked down the stairs. "Smart girl. You flood my closet and I just might have to accidentally destroy those paintings clogging up your room." I frowned. Alice was always the perky one, but if you ever mentioned messing with her clothes, she could quickly become the wicked witch of the west.

Most girls my age kept diaries to document their lives. As for me, I painted. Whatever came to my mind I would paint. There was years worth of memories up in my room. Of course, not as many years as the normal girl, but they were all so precious to me. I took the hint and made a mental note to never get on Alice's bad side again.

As I thought to myself I could feel the atmosphere in the room change. I looked around and realized that everyone was staring towards the stairway. As I glanced to the left I saw what was causing the tension. Alice was standing at the steps, her eyes staring at something in the distance. I waited a few moments, hoping she'd snap out of it. As I was about to ask what was going on my father smiled widely and stared at Emmett.

Alice shook her head and flashed me a brief grin before turning to Emmett as well. Raising her eyebrows she asked, "So we're taking a trip to Yellowstone, huh, Emmett?"

He turned away from his game and grinned mischievously.


End file.
